The Thing/The Brave Little Toaster
A parody of the John Carpenter horror movie The Thing starring characters from The Brave Little Toaster CAST * Toaster as R.J. Macready * Sebastian as Dr. Blair * Blanky as Childs * Lampy as Clark * Kirby as Garry * TV as Palmer * Quadruped as Nauls * Computer as Dr. Copper * Radio as Fuchs * Blender as Windows * Microwave as Vance Norris * Murgatroid as George Bennings Plot In Antarctica, a helicopter pursues an Alaskan Malamute to a research station. Upon landing, Hearing Aid accidentally drops a thermite charge, destroying the helicopter. The surviving appliance, Calculator, pursues the dog, firing a rifle, until he is shot dead by Kirby, the station commander. The toons send a helicopter pilot, Toaster, and Computer to the Norwegian camp for answers, but they find only a charred ruin containing corpses. Outside, they discover the burned remains of an appliance corpse with two faces, which they bring back along with some video tapes. Their biologist, Sebastian, performs an autopsy on the corpse, finding a normal set of internal organs. Lampy kennels the Malamute with the station's sled dogs; it soon metamorphoses and attacks them. When he hears the commotion, Toaster pulls the fire alarm, and Blanky incinerates the creature. Sebastian performs another autopsy which leads him to believe the creature perfectly imitates other organisms. The appliances' records lead the toons to a buried flying saucer that the station's geologist, Microwave, hypothesizes is likely over 100,000 years old. Sebastian becomes increasingly paranoid and withdraws, calculating that if the alien escapes to a civilized area, all life on Earth will be assimilated within a few years. Radio tells Toaster that he is worried about Sebastian, and according to Sebastian's journal, the creature's "dead" remains are still active on a cellular level. The camp enacts safety measures designed to reduce risk of assimilation. The creature assimilates Murgatroid, but Blender catches him outside before his metamorphosis is complete and Toaster burns the creature before it can escape. They discover Sebastian has wrecked all the transports and killed the remaining sled dogs. The team subdue Sebastian as he is destroying the radio and lock him in an isolated tool shed. Computer recommends a blood-serum test to determine who is assimilated, but the paranoid appliances turn on each other when they find the blood stores have been sabotaged. Toaster takes charge and orders Radio to continue Sebastian's work, but Radio disappears; Toaster, Blender, and Quadruped find his burnt corpse outside. Blender returns to warn the others while Toaster and Quadruped investigate further. On the way back, Quadruped cuts Toaster loose from the tow line, assuming that he has been assimilated when he finds a torn shirt with Toaster's name on it. As the team debate Toaster's fate, he breaks in and threatens to destroy the station with a bundle of dynamite if they attack him. Microwave appears to suffer a heart attack after he and Quadruped unsuccessfully attack Toaster from behind. When Computer attempts to revive him, Microwave transforms and kills Computer by biting his arms off. Toaster incinerates the creature and orders Blender to tie up everyone for a new test. Lampy attacks Toaster, but is killed. Toaster explains his theory that every piece of the alien is an individual organism with its own survival instinct. One by one, Toaster tests everyone's blood with a heated piece of copper wire. Everyone is still appliance except TV, whose blood flees from the hot wire. Exposed, TV transforms and infects Blender, forcing Toaster to burn them both. Leaving Blanky on guard, the others head out to test Sebastian, only to find that he has tunneled out of the tool shed. They realize that Sebastian is assimilated and has been scavenging equipment to build a small escape craft. Discovering that Blanky is missing and the station's power generator is destroyed, Toaster speculates that the Thing now intends to hibernate until a rescue team arrives. Toaster, Kirby, and Quadruped decide to dynamite the complex, hoping to destroy the Thing. As they set the explosives, Sebastian kills Kirby and Quadruped disappears. Sebastian transforms into a much larger monster and attacks, destroying the detonator, but Toaster still triggers the blast with a stick of dynamite, destroying the base. Toaster sits nearby as the camp burns, and Blanky reappears, claiming he was lost in the storm, pursuing Sebastian. Exhausted and with no hope of survival, they acknowledge the futility of their distrust and share a bottle of scotch. Deaths # Dog - The dog you see at the beginning is actually the Thing, therefore it died before the film started # Hearing Aid - Killed in the explosion with a grenade # Calculator - Shot in the head by Kirby # Two Sled Dogs - One melted with green goo, one shot in the chest by Toaster # Third Sled Dog - Turned into the Thing, then burned by Blanky # Murgatroid - Turned into the Thing, then incinerated by Toaster with a bonfire (a flare and oil) # Two Surviving Sled Dogs - Axed to death by Sebastian # Radio - Burned himself to death with a flare # Computer - Arms bitten off by Microwave, died of blood loss # Microwave - Suffered from heart attack, turned into the Thing, and incinerated by Toaster with a flamethrower # Lampy - Shot in the head by Toaster # TV - Turned into the Thing, then incinerated by Toaster with a flamethrower, then blown up with dynamite # Blender - Face bitten off by TV, then incinerated by Toaster with a flamethrower (while transforming) # Kirby - Suffocated/infected by Sebastian # Quadruped - Possibly infected/killed by Sebastian # Sebastian - Turned into the Thing, then killed in the explosion by Toaster with dynamite # Toaster and Blanky - Possibly froze to death, but the toons could have found and rescued them